1. Field of Invention The present invention is directed to improvements in garments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pant specifically adapted for protecting the knees while gardening or performing other chores which require a person to kneel on the ground or like flat
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art Gardening pants have been used in the prior art for a long time. However, as far as the present inventor is aware, gardening pants of the prior art had no means or feature for protecting the knees of the wearer while the wearer kneels on one or both knees, even though gardening, such as digging small holes in the ground, planting, and the like often requires such kneeling positions.
As far as the present inventor is aware, knee protectors in garments have been used in the prior art primarily in connection with the sports of football and motocross motorcycle racing. In "football pants" the knee protector comprises a padded cushioning member placed into a pocket which is within the interior of the leg of the pant. The pocket is affixed to the leg in such a manner that the cushioning member is directly in front of the wearer's knees while the wearer is standing, walking or running. Such "football pants," however, are not suitable for use as gardening pants, and the protective cushions or pads of the football pants are not appropriately disposed for cushioning the knees when the wearer kneels on the ground.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the prior art for garments or pants specifically adapted for protecting or cushioning the knees while the wearer is in kneeling position. The present invention provides such a protective garment.